The inner wall liner of a wall panel of a refrigerated trailer oftentimes includes a bottom scuff plate which extends along a length of the trailer and is located at a bottom edge of the inner wall liner. The scuff plate is provided to prevent forklifts, cargo, and other things being moved in and out of the refrigerated trailer from damaging the inner wall liner of the wall panel.
The inner wall liner of a refrigerated trailer may also include vertical indentations, or recessed cavities, formed therein. These vertically-extending recessed cavities are configured to receive a logistics track therein such that the logistics track, once coupled to the inner wall liner, is generally flush with the inner surface of the inner wall liner.